ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Credits for Star Trek Generations
List of credits as presented in the film Star Trek Generations. Opening credits * Patrick Stewart * Jonathan Frakes * Brent Spiner * LeVar Burton * Michael Dorn * Gates McFadden * Marina Sirtis * Malcolm McDowell * James Doohan * Walter Koenig * William Shatner as "Captain James T. Kirk" ;Casting by: * Junie Lowry-Johnson, CSA and Ron Surma ;Music by: * Dennis McCarthy ;Co-Producer: * Peter Lauritson ;Costume Designer: * Robert Blackman ;Edited by: * Peter E. Berger, ACE ;Production Designer: * Herman Zimmerman ;Director of Photography: * John A. Alonzo, ASC ;Executive Producer: * Bernie Williams ;Based upon Star Trek Created by: * Gene Roddenberry ;Story by: * Rick Berman & Ronald D. Moore & Brannon Braga ;Screenplay by: * Ronald D. Moore & Brannon Braga ;Produced by: * Rick Berman ;Directed by: * David Carson Closing credits ;Cast: * Picard – Patrick Stewart * Riker – Jonathan Frakes * Data – Brent Spiner * Geordi – LeVar Burton * Worf – Michael Dorn * Beverly – Gates McFadden * Troi – Marina Sirtis * Soran – Malcolm McDowell * Scotty – James Doohan * Chekov – Walter Koenig * Kirk – William Shatner ;Starfleet Personnel: * Capt. Harriman – Alan Ruck * Demora – Jacqueline Kim * Science Officer – Jenette Goldstein * Com Officer – Thomas Kopache * Navigator – Glenn Morshower * Lieutenant – Tim Russ * Journalists: ** Tommy Hinkley ** John Putch ** Christine Jansen * Ensign Hayes – Michael Mack * Lieutenant Farrell – Dendrie Taylor * Nurse Ogawa – Patti Yasutake * Transporter Chief – Granville Ames * Security Officer – Henry Marshall * Girl with Teddy Bear – Brittany Parkyn * Computer Voice – Majel Barrett ;Aliens * Lursa – Barbara March * B'Etor – Gwynyth Walsh * Klingon Guard – Rif Hutton * Klingon Helm – Brian Thompson * El Aurian Survivors: ** Marcy Goldman ** Jim Krestalude ** Judy Levitt ** Kristopher Logan ** Gwen Van Dam ;The Nexus: * Picard's Wife – Kim Braden * Picard's Nephew – Christopher James Miller * Picard's Kids: ** Matthew Collins (Matthew Picard) ** Mimi Collins (Mimi Picard) ** Thomas Alexander Dekker (Thomas Picard) ** Madison Eginton (Madison Picard) ** Olivia Hack (Olivia Picard) ;Stunts * John Nowak (Stunt double for Patrick Stewart) * Randy Hall (Stunt double for Malcolm McDowell) * Pat Tallman (Stunt double for Gates McFadden & Gwynyth Walsh, and an ''Enterprise''-D officer) * Don Pulford (Stunt double for William Shatner) * Bernie Pock (Stunt double for William Shatner) * Eric Stabenau (Bridge Crewman) * Michael Haynes (Stunt double for Malcolm McDowell) ;Stunt Coordinator * Bud Davis ;Unit Production Managers * Bernie Williams * Robert Grand ;First Assistant Directors * Yudi Bennett * Chris Soldo ;Second Assistant Director * Daniel Silverberg ;Industrial Light and Magic Visual Effects Supervisor * John Knoll ;Visual Effects Supervisor * Ronald B. Moore ;Special Make-Up Effects Designed and Supervised by * Michael Westmore ;Production Supervisor * Michelle Wright ;Art Director * Sandy Veneziano ;Set Decorator * John M. Dwyer ;Set Designers * Robert Fechtman * Ron Wilkinson * Dianne Wager ;Scenic Art Supervisor * Michael H. Okuda ;Illustrator * John Eaves ;Camera Operators * Pernell Youngblood Tyus * Krishna Rao ;Camera Operator/Steadicam * George J. Billinger III ;First Assistant Photographers * Gregory W. Smith * Jeffrey P. Greeley * Alan Gitlin * Mike May ;Second Assistant Photographers * Jorge Sanchez * David Goldstein ;Still Photographer * Elliott S. Marks ;Chief Lighting Technician * Stuart Spohn ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician * Frank X. Valdez III ;Blue Screen Rigging Technician * Scott McKnight ;Lighting Technicians * Jesse Tango * James R. Renfro ;First Company Grip * Robert E. Griffith ;Second Company Grips * Joseph Dianda * Scott Mayhugh ;Dolly Grip * John W. Harmon II ;Sound Mixer * Thomas D. Causey ;Boom Operator * Joseph F. Brennan ;Cable Person * Richard Kite ;Script Supervisor * Judi Brown ;Special Effects Supervisor * Terry D. Frazee ;Special Effects Assistants * Donald L. Frazee * Logan Frazee * Eugene Crum * Greg Curtis * Donald E. Meyers, Jr. ;Make-up Artist for Mr. Shatner * Brian McManus ;Make-Up Artists * June Haymore * Gil Mosko * Debbie Zoller ;Key Hair Stylist * Joy A. Zapata ;Hair Stylists * Carolyn L. Elias * Patricia Miller * Laura Connolly ;Property Master * Douglas I. Fox ;Assistant Property Master * Bill Cancienne ;Leadperson * William K. Dolan ;Property Persons * Bob Dutton * Bill Belt * Joe Pinkos ;Scenic Artists * Denise Okuda * Alan Kobayashi * Anthony Fredrickson * Doug Drexler ;Costume Supervisor * Elena Del Rio ;Key Costumer * Tom Siegel ;Costumers * Camille Argus * Matthew A. Hoffman * David Roesler * Jamie Thomas ;Assistant Film Editors * John Coniglio * Marty November * Jonathan Cates ;Music Editor * Stephen M. Rowe ;Supervising Sound Editor * James W. Wolvington ;Supervising Dialogue Editor * Joseph A. Ippolito ;Sound Effects Editors * Masanobu "Tomi" Tomita * Jon E. Johnson, MPSE * Sean P. Callery * Jeffrey L. Sandler, MPSE ;Dialogue Editors * Raoul, MPSE * Gloria D'Alessandro * Richard Corwin ;Supervising ADR Editor * Becky Sullivan, MPSE ;ADR Editors * Nicholas Korda * Lee Lemont ;Supervising Foley Editor * Pamela Bentkowski ;Foley Editors * James Likowski * Jeffrey R. Payne ;Assistant Sound Editors * Thomas Small * Lance Laurienzo * Scott G.G. Haller ;ADR Mixer * Bob Baron ;Foley Mixer * Randy Singer ;Foley Artists * Ken Dufva * David Lee Fein ;Voice Casting * Barbara Harris ;Re-Recording Mixers * Chris Jenkins * Mark Smith * Adam Jenkins ;Digital Sound Editing by * Paramount Pictures ;Orchestra Conducted by * Dennis McCarthy ;Orchestrations by * Dennis McCarthy * Mark McKenzie * William Ross * Brad Warnaar * Dennis Yurosek ;Orchestra Contractor * Carl Fortina ;Music Preparation * Bob Bornstein ;Music Score Recorded at * Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M ;Music Scoring Mixer * Robert Fernandez ;Location Manager * Christine Bonnem ;Assistant Location Manager * Diane Friedman ;Second Second Assistant Director * Arlene Fukai ;Production Coordinator * Kelley Wood ;Assistant Production Coordinator * Gerald J. Frasco ;Construction Coordinator * Thomas J. Arp ;Construction Foreperson * Larry E. Clark ;Labor Foreperson * Aaron Rockler ;Production Painter * Gary A. Clark ;Greensperson * Paul Clark ;Extras Casting by * Central Casting ;Assistants to Mr. Berman * Kristine Fernandes ;Assistants to Mr. Carson * Victoria Wilson ;Assistant to Mr. Williams * Carolyn M. Dahm ;Assistant to Mr. Lauritson * Dawn Velazquez * Cheryl Gluckstern ;Assistant to Mr. Stewart * Jackie Edwards ;Production Auditor * Tim L. Pearson ;Assistant Production Auditor * Debbie Tieman ;Unit Publicist * Don Levy ;Video Consultant * Liz Radley ;Video Playback Supervisor * Joseph A. Unsinn III ;Video Playback Operator * Larry Markart ;Production Assistants * Lisa J. Block * Brian Manis * Jamie Cohen * Megan Hickey * Penny Juday * Linda King * Michael Williams ;Transportation Coordinator * Gaston Veilleux ;Transportation Captain * Steve Brodsky ;Craft Service * William Nuzzo ;First Aid * Harold Fowler ;Caters * Home on the Range ;Horse Wrangler * Denny Allan ;Cat by * Critters of the Cinema ;Rocket Propulsion by * Aerotech, Inc. ;Color Timer * Terry Haggar ;Negative Cutter * Theresa Repola Mohammed ;Main Title Design * Dan Curry ;Special Visual Effects by: * Industrial Light & Magic, a division of Lucas Digital Ltd. ;Visual Effects Co-Supervisor * Alex Seiden ;Visual Effects Producer * Roni McKinley ;Visual Effects Art Director * Bill George ;Computer Graphics Supervisor * John Schlag ;Visual Effects Coordinators * Alia Almeida Agha * Ginger Theisen ;Computer Graphics Sequence Supervisor * Bart Giovannetti ;Computer Graphic Artists * Joel Aron * Barbara Brennan * Donald S. Butler * Rob Coleman * Scott Frankel * Peg Hunter * Henry LaBounta * Stewart W. Lew * Mary McCulloch * Pat Myers * Barbara L. Nellis * Doug Smythe * Ben Snow * Laurence Treweek * Dennis Turner * Habib Zargarpour ;Concept Designer * Mark Moore ;Visual Effects Editor * Michael McGovern ;Visual Effects Camera Operator * Patrick Sweeney ;Visual Effects Camera Assistants * Kate O'Neill * Joe Biggins ;Visual Effects Chief Lighting Technician * Michael Olague ;Model Supervisor * John Goodson ;Model Department Supervisor * Jeff Olson ;Chief Model Makers * Lorne Peterson * Jon Foreman * Larry Tan * Steve Gawley * Brian Gernand ;Model Makers * Mark Anderson * Charlie Bailey * Michael Cummins * Giovanni Donovan * Nelson Hall * Michael Lynch * Scott McNamara * Richard Miller * Chris Reed * Kim Smith * Tony Sommers * Steve Walton * Howie Weed ;Digital Matte Artists * Bill Mather * Yusei Uesugi Miniature Crash Sequence Photography Unit ;Director of Photography: * Kim Marks ;Stage Manager * Edward Hirsh ;First Assistant Photographer * Pat McArdle ;Key Rigging Technician * David Heron ;Effects Riggers * Geoff Heron * Joseph Fulmer ;First Company Grip * Dick Dova ;Grip * Carl Assmus ;Camera Engineer * Duncan Sutherland ;Supervising Stage Technician * Pat Fitzsimmons ;Optical Supervisor * Bruce Vecchitto ;CG Software Developer * Zoran Kacic-Alesic ;Scanning Supervisor * Joshua Pines ;Scanning Operator * Mike Ellis ;Optical Line-Up * Tim Geideman ;CG Technical Assistants * Chris Chaplin * Michael Min ;Systems Support Specialist * Ken Corvino ;CG Production Assistant * John Stillman ;Production Assistant * Margaret Lynch ;Payroll Supervisor * Sylte ;Executive in Charge of Production * Patricia Blau ;ILM President * Jim Morris ;Digital Visual Effects by * CIS, Hollywood ;Visual Effects Producer * C. Marie Davis ;Digital Compositing Supervisor * Don Lee ;Digital Compositors * Steve Bowen * Danny Mudgett ;Associate Digital Compositors * Ernie Camacho * Selena Cornish * Lenny Forher ;Visual Effects Editor * Karey Maltzahn ;Creative Supervisor Computer Imaging * Joni Jacobson ;Computer Imaging Supervisor * Dawn Guinta ;Digital Compositors/Artists * Peter Koczera * Andrew Mumford ;Digital Artists * Larry Gaynor * Gregory Oehler ;Technical Supervisor * Bill Feightner ;Computer Systems Engineer * Dick Caine ;Computer Programmer * Jim Ryan ;Computer System Administrator * Vinh Ly ;Digital Film Recording by * Efilm ;Technical Supervisor * Richard Moc ;Editor * John Bartle ;Operators * Peter Moc * David M. St. Clair ;Production Coordinator * Tripp Hudson ;Special Visual Effects by * Santa Barbara Studios ;Effects Supervisor * John Grower ;Producer * Bruce Jones ;Animation Supervisor * Eric Guaglione ;Animators * Ron Moreland * Mark Wendell * Will Rivera * Chalermpon "Yo" Poungpeth ;Systems Manager * Kathi Samec ;Additional Optical Effects ;Titles and Opticals: * Pacific Title ;Digital Composites * The Post Group ;Photo Chemical Composites * Jeff Matakovich ;Matte Painting * Illusion Arts, Inc. ;Soundtrack Album available on: * GNP Crescendo Records, CDs and Cassettes ;Theme from Star Trek TV Series: * Music by Alexander Courage ;Color by * Deluxe ;Sound by: * Todd A-O Studios ;Special Thanks To: * Grays Harbor Historical Seaport Authority and the Lady Washington * Special Artwork provided by The Philip Edgerly Agency * The Nettman Camera Remote Systems by Matthews Studios Electronics, Inc. Burbank, CA * TFT LCD Color Monitors provided by Sharp Electronics Corporation USA & Japan * Shockwave Entertainment * State of Nevada Department of Conservation and Natural Resources, Division of State Parks * Valley of Fire State Park * Nevada Film Commission * US Forest Service * Kern County Board of Trade * City of Pasadena * Akela Crane * Public Missiles Ltd. * Jeri Taylor * Dan Dickman * Gary Rimbey * James Van Over * Delmore Schwartz – "Dreams Begin Responsibilities" – © 1978 by New Directions Pub. Corp. used by permission of New Directions Generations es:Star Trek: Generations (Créditos)